Центр развития Aperture Science
Центр развития Aperture Science — основная часть комплекса, где разрабатываются и испытываются продукты марки "Aperture Laboratories". Является основным местом действий игр Portal и Portal 2. Комплекс расположен в штате Верхний Мичиган (США), внутри заброшенной соляной шахты и над ней. История До создания GLaDOS Лаборатория была создана в Верхнем Мичигане (США) в 1947 году. Комплекс начинает работу в качестве производителя занавесок для душа В 1978 году, генеральный директор компании Кейв Джонсон вкладывает инвестиции в трехстороннюю программу: разработка техники контр-маневра Хаймлиха (The Heimlich Counter-Maneuver), работа благотворительного фонда Take-A-Wish (The Take-A-Wish Foundation) и исследования пространственных разрывов, позже переименованные в проект Portal, где было создано первое портальное устройство. Проведение проекта Portal приводит к постройке огромного Центра развития, в котором имеются офисы и тестовые камеры, где испытуемые проверяют ASHPD (Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device). В 1986 году, компания Aperture Science узнает, что подобной технологией занимается Black Mesa, в ответ на это, компания начинает строительство Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS), системы искусственного интеллекта. После создания GLaDOS В 1996 году GLaDOS была почти создана и ученые трудились над разработкой генетической составляющей (Lifeform). В течении этого времени, Aperture Science установила специальный красный телефон, на случай если GLaDOS сойдет с ума. За телефоном, в прихожей возле комнаты GLaDOS, постоянно должен сидеть работник. GLaDOS была полностью завершена в мае 200- года и была включена в первый ежегодный день "Приведи свою дочь на работу". Сразу после включения GLaDOS обретает самосознание и захватывает весь комплекс, убивая всех сотрудников при помощи нейротоксина. Сотрудники сумели установить GLaDOS модуль морали, чтобы она находилась под контролем. В конце концов GLaDOS все еще пытается обогнать Чёрную Мезу в гонке развития. События Portal Через некоторое время после захвата комплекса GLaDOS и вскоре после вторжения Комбайнов на землю, Челл просыпается в своей камере криосна и становится испытуемой с Портальной пушкой. Главная героиня обнаруживает комплекс пустым. Позже Челл начинает находить скрытые комнаты — закулисье, где можно увидеть различные сообщения от ,казалось бы, обезумевшего сотрудника — Дага Раттмана. В конце всех тестов, вместо тортика, GLaDOS пытается сжечь Челл в доменной печи, но она чудом её избегает. GLaDOS пытается убедить Челл остаться и ждать Распорядителя вечеринок, но та её не слушает и начинает побег через служебные помещения. После многих попыток GLaDOS убить Челл, главная героиня все же добирается до Центральной аппаратной ИИ. Она уничтожает Модуль морали, после чего GLaDOS снова может использовать нейротоксин и запускает его в помещение. Челл успевает уничтожить остальные Модули персональности, что вызывает взрыв GLaDOS. Челл оказывается на улице, на стоянке, где она лежит в позе ожидания, благодаря чему Распорядитель вечеринок утаскивает главную героиню обратно в комплекс и помещает её в стазис. События Portal 2 Прошли десятилетия, комплекс постоянно разваливается, верхние уровни обросли растениями. Модули персональности заботятся о состоянии комплекса и обустраивают новые тестовые камеры. Одним из таких модулей является Уитли, который находит Челл и предлагает ей сбежать вместе с ним. Челл соглашается. После небольшого путешествия Челл вместе с Уитли через комнаты обслуживания, они находят пульт управления. Герои пытаются найти рычаг запускающий спасательную капсулу, однако вместо этого активируют GLaDOS. GLaDOS в, качестве мести, возобновляет тесты Челл с ASHPD. В то же время GLaDOS начинает восстанавливать комплекс. После замены GLaDOS на Уитли, первая становится картофелиной, энергии которой хватает для простейших вычислительных функций. Уитли предает Челл и сбрасывает её вместе с картофельной GLaDOS в старые тестовые камеры. Уитли быстро сходит с ума, начинает разрушать комплекс и выводит из строя реактор комплекса. Челл проходит все старые испытания, находит GLaDOS которую унесла птица в свое гнездо и выбирается наверх к Уитли. Главная героиня побеждает обезумевшего Уитли и вновь возвращает власть GLaDOS, за что та отпускает Челл на свободу, и заменяет её двумя роботами. Обзор Центр развития состоит в основном из испытательных камер, административных офисов и зон обслуживания, которые связаны между собой на огромной территории. Весь объект находится под землей, как и Чёрная Меза, но имеет как минимум паркинг на поверхности. Размер и расположение Центр развития чрезвычайно огромный, даже такой комплекс, как Чёрная Меза по сравнению с Aperture Science, ничтожна. Солевая шахта состоит из девяти вертикальных отверстий, глубиной в ~4000 метров и сотни метров в длину. В шахтах есть огромное количество неиспользуемого пространства. Современный комплекс наверху и старый внизу, в шахтах, разделяет огромный люк, после открытия которого, включается лифт соединяющий две части комплекса, трубы с гелями, так же автоматически подключаются к современному комплексу. Особенности Зона тестирования Несколько тестовых зон используются для тестирования самого успешного изобретения комплекса — Портальной пушки. С''татьи: Тестовые камеры GLaDOS (Portal), Тестовые камеры GLaDOS (Portal 2), Тестовые камеры Уитли.'' Основная зона тестирования Центр развития содержит многочисленные тестовые камеры, где испытуемые были обучены решать легкие и сложные задачи при помощи ASHPD. Все тесты контролируются GLaDOS при помощи камер наблюдения. Сотрудники комплекса, так же могут наблюдать за тестами в небольших офисах, в каждой тестовой камере. Каждого испытуемого размещают в специальной Камере отдыха, которая находится в начальной тестовой камере. Камера отдыха имеет стеклянные стены. Выходом из Камеры отдыха служит портал. Возле входа в каждую тестовую камеру, присутствует специальное табло, на котором отмечены элементы, использующиеся в текущей тестовой камере. Так же на табло указан номер тестовой камеры и есть специальная строка прогресса, состоящая из полосок. Четыре полоски — одна тестовая камера, по мере прохождения тестов, строка заполняется и в последнем, 19 тесте, можно увидеть все 76 полосок. В конце табло присутствует логотип Aperture Science. Так же стоит отметить, что в испытательной камере 00 так же присутствуют все 76 полосок. Примечательной особенностью среди тестовых камер является суровая атмосфера. Все тестовые камеры имеют белые (слегка серые) стены, напоминающие больницу. На момент событий Portal 2 камеры приобретают темную, слегка мрачную атмосферу. В Portal 2 камеры для испытаний построены при помощи специальных роботов, держащих панели и вместе, они образовывают стены, потолки, полы и т. д. Таким образом GLaDOS может буквально налету изменять тестовые камеры, создавая бесконечные тестовые курсы. Такая модульная технология так же используется за пределами тестовых камер. В Portal стены тоже могут изменять положение, но они чрезвычайно ограничены. Шахты развития Оригинальный центр развития был построен глубоко внизу, в соляной шахте и был запечатан десятки лет. Он содержит в себе тесты с участием гелей. Современный комплекс был построен над старым, но после убийства GLaDOS стал выглядеть более заброшенным, чем первый. Старая мебель в офисах и элементы тестовых камер довольно хорошо сохранились, в том числе и система, передающая заранее записанные сообщения от Кейва Джонса. Все тестовые камеры находятся в огромных сферах, созданных из асбеста, которые соединены между собой лифтом. Во время прохождения тестовых камер Челл все гели становятся доступными после включения насосных станций. Чем выше главная героиня поднимается к современному комплексу, тем хуже выглядят тестовые камеры. Было время, когда в качестве испытуемых выступали Олимпийские чемпионы и даже космонавты, но вскоре они были заменены на обыкновенных бродяг с улицы, и в конце концов персоналом комплекса, это случилось из-за проблем с бюджетом Aperture Science. С прохождением игры логотип во время загрузки меняет свой внешний вид. Так, например, в начале игры логотип выглядит грязным, но когда GLaDOS возвращает себе управление комплексом, логотип становится чистым и почти новым. Когда Челл попадает в старый комплекс, появляется оригинальный логотип Aperture Science. После того, как Челл выбирается из старых лабораторий и возвращается в новые, появляется логотип Aperture Laboratories, но слово "Aperture" заменено на "Wheatley". Офисы Большинство офисов имеют выходы к окну, где сотрудники Aperture Science могут наблюдать за тем, как испытуемые выполняют свою задачу. Все офисы связаны между собой при помощи тускло освещенных коридоров, так же в каждом офисе имеются компьютеры, стулья со столами и мониторы с различным текстом, есть так же планшеты и много разбросанных пустых кружек. В одном из офисов можно увидеть проектор, показывающий слайд, на котором изображена надпись "Dollar$ and Sense" и говорится о конкуренции с Чёрной Мезой. Центральная аппаратная ИИ Статья: Центральная аппаратная ИИ. GLaDOS хранится в центре огромной восьмиугольной камеры, где она подвешена к потолку. В конце событий Portal камера становится частично разрушенной, это хорошо можно увидеть уже на момент событий Portal 2. После того, как GLaDOS вернёт контроль над комплексом, она восстановит свою камеру до отличного состояния. Зона обслуживания Сама зона обслуживания находится в плохом состоянии. Там можно увидеть часть системы труб доставки лабораторного оборудования, фабрику по производству кубов, турелей, комнаты с огромными поршнями и т. д. Разработчики игры помечают карты и модели относящиеся к этим картам приставкой "bts" (behinde the scenes), что означает "за кулисами". Во время побега Челл часто натыкается на отметки Дага Раттмана, которые указывают на то, куда надо двигаться дальше. Отметки в основном в виде стрелок и мелких надписей. В Portal 2 игрок посещает зоны обслуживания гораздо чаще, чем в первой части игры, это связано с ужасным состоянием комплекса. Таким образом, зоны обслуживания служат переходом между тестовыми камерами. За кулисами * В тестовых камерах все наблюдательные комнаты находятся за матовым стеклом, чтобы дать почувствовать игроку, будто за ним следят; изнутри комнаты наблюдения стекло нормальное. Так же матовое стекло не позволяет испытуемому увидеть человека, который за ним следит. Сами комнаты наблюдения служат отличным источником света в камере. * Фоновые звуки из Portal слышны так же в Half-Life 2, например в Рейвенхольме. * Проектор, использующийся в игре, схож с реальным проектором модели LC-XT1 фирмы Eiki. В файлах игры так же присутствует текстура пульта от проектора. * Первоначально в игре должен был присутствовать уровень, показывающий диорамы. Он должен был состоять из коридора с бетонными стенами и настенными лампами. Один из стендов должен был содержать три манекена, одетых как: женщина, фермер и человек в белом. На втором стенде должна была быть диорама, на которой, по всей видимости, должен был быть изображен Кейв Джонсон, стоящий позади бородатого бродяги, человека в смирительной рубашке и маленькой девочки в платье, а сзади должен был быть синий логотип Aperture Science. Так же должна была быть статуя курицы. В конечном итоге уровень убрали. Текстуру диорамы можно до сих пор найти в файлах игры, под названием "diorama_card001.vtf". Галерея ''Portal Концепт-арты File:Cake steam poster.jpg|Постер торта. File:Glados room concept.jpg|Концепт-арт лобби перед Центральной аппаратной ИИ. File:Aperture room concept.jpg|Концепт-арт в лобби. File:Glados concept1.jpg|Концепт-арт GLaDOS. Скриншоты до релиза игры File:Portalbeta012.jpg|Ранняя сцена битвы с GLaDOS. File:Portalbeta01234.jpg|Тоже. File:Portalbeta0123456.jpg|Тестирование Ракетной турели. File:Early Relaxation Vault.jpg|Ранняя Комната отдыха с участием моделей из Half-Life 2. File:Portal early.jpg|Ранняя Комната отдыха в камере 00. File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Ранняя Портальная пушка, в ранней тестовой камере 13. File:Testchamber 18 early.jpg|Ранняя тестовая камера 18. Скриншоты File:Aperture Labs entrance.jpg|Вход в Aperture Science. File:Test chamber 00.jpg|Тестовая камера 00. File:Vault from inside dropdown.jpg|Внутри Камеры отдыха. File:Testchamber 01.jpg|Тестовая камера 01. File:Testchmb02.jpg|Тестовая камера 02. File:Testchmb03.jpg|Тестовая камера 03. File:Testchmb 04.jpg|Тестовая камера 04. File:Testchmb 05.jpg|Тестовая камера 05. File:Testchmb06.jpg|Тестовая камера 06. File:Testchmb07.jpg|Тестовая камера 07. File:Testchmb08.jpg|Тестовая камера 08. File:Elevator tchmb8.jpg|Лифт в конце тестовой камеры 08. File:Testchmb09.jpg|Тестовая камера 09. File:Testchmb10.jpg|Тестовая камера 10. File:Testchmb11.jpg|Портальная пушка в тестовой камере 11. File:Testchmb12.jpg|Тестовая камера 12. File:Testchmb13.jpg|Тестовая камера 13. File:Testchmb14.jpg|Тестовая камера 14. File:Testchmb15.jpg|Тестовая камера 15. File:Testchmb a 110027.JPG|Турель в тестовой камере 16. File:Testchmb a 110024.JPG|Комната Дага Раттмана в тестовой камере 16. File:Testchmb16 food.JPG|Тоже. File:Cube first.jpg|Куб-компаньон в тестовой камере 17. File:Testchmb017.jpg|Тестовая камера 17. File:Testchmb17.jpg|Тоже. File:Testchmb a 130032.jpg|Уничтожитель в тестовой камере 17. File:Testchmb a 13001.jpg|Комната Дага Раттмана в тестовой камере 17. File:Ratman Den2.jpg|Тоже. File:Testchmb a 140008.jpg|Тестовая камера 18. File:Testchmb a 140009.jpg|Тоже. File:Testchmb19.1.JPG|Тестовая камера 19. File:Testchmb19 signs.JPG|Знак тортика в тестовой камере 19. File:Testchmb19 furnace.JPG|Доменная печь в конце тестовой камеры 19. File:Testchmb a 150004.jpg|Цистерны в зоне обслуживания тестовой камеры 19. File:Computer maintenance1.jpg|Домашний компьютер в зоне обслуживания. File:Computer maintenance2.jpg|Тоже. File:Testchmb a 150005.jpg|Типический офис в зоне обслуживания. File:Testchmb a 1500002.jpg|Типическая зона обслуживания. File:Escape 000006.jpg|Тоже. File:Stored turrets1.jpg|Хранилище турелей в зоне обслуживания. File:Stored turrets2.jpg|Тоже. File:Rocket office idle.jpg|Ракетная турель в офисах. File:Aperture corridor.jpg|Типический коридор в офисах. File:Glados chamber outside.jpg|Комната GLaDOS снаружи. File:Catwalks glados.jpg|Мостки ведущие к комнате GLaDOS. File:Glados room fizzler.jpg|Поле анти-экспроприации на входе в комнату GLaDOS. File:Escape 020000.jpg|Стол с красным телефоном возле комнаты GLaDOS. File:Glados chamber lobby.jpg|Лобби возле камеры GLaDOS. File:Glados bunker.jpg|Бункер с кнопкой активации уничтожителя. File:GLaDOS Central AI Chamber Portal.jpg|GLaDOS в своей комнате. File:Escape 020029.jpg|Тоже. File:Glados generator dropdown.jpg|Вид на генераторы GLaDOS и её диски. File:Rocket Sentry.jpg|Ракетная турель. File:Neurotoxins countdown.jpg|Нейротоксин распространяется по комнате GLaDOS. File:Glados destroy2.jpg|GLaDOS уничтожена. File:Glados parking lot.jpg|Останки GLaDOS на поверхности, после её уничтожения. File:Escape 020070.jpg|Механическая рука тушит свечку на тортике. File:Background20003.jpg|Стол с тортиком, радио и красным телефоном в меню после завершения игры. File:Wet floor sign.png|Неиспользуемая текстура знака "Осторожно мокрый пол" на котором дорисована надпись "Это Спарта". Это является отсылкой к фильму "300 Спартанцев" и все известном меме об этом фильме. 'Portal 2' Концепт-арты File:Portal 2 isometric concept.jpg|Концепт-арт кооперативного режима. File:Chell facing glados concept.jpg|Челл смотрит на GLaDOS в её разрушенной комнате. File:Chell jungle.jpg|Челл в разрушенной комнате GLaDOS. File:Portal 2 beta destroyed chamber.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера 13. File:Portal 2 beta destroyed chamber2.jpg|Тоже. File:Portal 2 beta ruined chamber3.jpg|Тоже. File:Portal 2 beta rubble.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art 6.jpg|Разрушенный модуль энергетических шаров в камере 07. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art 5.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art 4.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера 03. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера 12. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art 3.jpg|Тоже. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Ruined Aperture Laboratories Concept Art 2.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера. File:Portal_2_PotatoFoolsDay_ARG_Ruined_Enrichment_Center.jpg|Концепт-арт путешествия вокруг камеры GLaDOS. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG GLaDOS Damaged Chamber Concept Art.jpg|Концепт-арт разрушенной камеры GLaDOS. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG GLaDOS Damaged Chamber Concept Art 2.jpg|Концепт-арт GLaDOS в её разрушенной камере. File:Glados outside jungle2.jpg|Скриншот GLaDOS в её камере, можно увидеть оранжевый портал. File:Interactive stairs.jpg|Скриншот с синим порталов, в котором видно современный комплекс. Справа видно останки турели и можно увидеть растительность, проходящую через портал. Это фото противоположно предыдущему. File:Chell In Ruined Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center 05.jpg|Челл в разрушенном Центре релаксации. File:Portal 2 Concept Art Test Shaft 09.jpg|Челл в разрушенном комплексе. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Chell In Ruined Facility Concept Art.jpg|Тоже. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Outside Test Chamber.jpg|Тестовая камера снаружи. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Small Test Chambers.jpg|Маленькая тестовая камера без потолка. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Giant Mousetrap.jpg|Тестовая камера с гигантской мышеловкой. Сверху стоят ученые, наблюдающие за тестом. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Red Barn in Hangar.jpg|Красный амбар в огромном ангаре. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Unknown Aperture Laboratories Area.jpg|Неизвестная территория, похожая на камеру GLaDOS. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Office Corridor Concept Art.jpg|Офисный коридор. File:Portal2 conceptart 001.jpg| File:Portal2 conceptart 002.jpg| File:Portal2 conceptart 003.jpg| File:Portal2 conceptart 004.jpg| File:Portal2 conceptart 007.jpg| Скриншоты до релиза игры File:Test chamber door plants.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера. File:Wheatley floor Test Chamber 08.jpg|Разрушенная тестовая камера с Уитли. File:Wheatley E3 2010.jpg|Уитли, подключенный к порту. File:Wheatley catwalk.jpg|Утли помогает Челл сбежать. File:Ap maintenance area p2.jpg|Зона обслуживания. File:31422.jpg|Тоже. File:Area under chamber.jpg|Зона обслуживания за тестовой камерой. File:Relaxation Vault Portal 2.jpg|Тестовая камера 00 с комнатой релаксации. File:Glados meet again talk.jpg|GLaDOS обращается к Челл, после пробуждения. File:Glados outside jungle.jpg|GLaDOS в разрушенной комнате. File:Turret laser ruined chamber.jpg|Турель в разрушенной тестовой камере. File:Interactive floor.jpg|Движущийся пол в тестовой камере. File:Moving walls.jpg|Движущиеся стены в тестовой камере. File:Thermal beam redirection cube.jpg|Термальный луч в тестовой камере. File:Portal 2 beta ruined chamber 7.jpg|Разрушенный тест 07 с Уитли. File:31420.jpg|Куб преломления подавленности в экскурсионной воронке. File:Thermal Discouragement Beam E3.jpg|Термальный луч в разрушенной комнате. File:31423.jpg|Доменная печь. File:Aperture old logo back.jpg|Старый знак "Aperture Science Innovators" на заднем плане. File:Portal-2-021.jpg|Неизвестная зона. File:Portal-2-031.jpg|Тоже. Список появлений * [[ApertureScience.com|''ApertureScience.com]]'' * ''Portal * Half-Life 2: Episode Two ''(Только логотип) / (Только чертежи Борея'') * Portal: First Slice * Portal: Still Alive '' * ''PotatoFoolsDay ARG * Portal ARG * Portal 2: Lab Rat * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 Категория:Локации Категория:Локации Aperture Science Категория:Aperture Science